


Seminal Night

by Sparcle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Eating, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Multi, Slight smuttyness but not much cos I'm a coward, Super Soldier Serum, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, drunk super soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcle/pseuds/Sparcle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wakes up with what she thinks is a killer hangover but getting it on with drunk Super Soldiers is going to leave you with way more than that....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am really new to fanfic but love Darcy/Steve/Bucky fic so much I really wanted to write my own. The idea for this popped into my head while watching CA:CW but this story is set before that. I'm also from Scotland so if my Americanisms are off please feel free to let me know as well as what you think. Don't have beta so apologies for any errors - should have probably read through a few more times ;)

Darcy jolted awake suddenly, her heart pounding in her chest and hammering in her ears. She gasped in a few deep breaths and it eased a bit. Gods what did I drink last night? she thought to herself, wincing as she remembered sauntering up to Thor, taking his silver flask from him and downing a massive chug of whatever it was in it. She smirked as she remembered the shock on his face and that of Steve and Bucky who had been getting rowdier and rowdier as they sampled more and more of Thor’s Asgardian drink. _No fair_ she had thought, _I gots to get me some magical booze._

 

Being a gal who liked to get her drink on, this was definitely not the the first time Darcy Lewis had woken up with hazy memories of the night before. But this morning she felt different. Completely different. She wasn't usually a black out drunk kinda girl and if she didn't have the memory of Thor’s flask against her lips she may have started to worry about being roofied or something. _HA as if....!_ Even in her half waking state she snorted at the thought of being drugged at an Avengers house party. They were all so overbearingly, overprotective of her is was a laughable idea really.

 

She began to turn over to try and grab her phone that she hoped to hell was on her nightstand. It was another new Stark Industries prototype that Pepper had given her only a week ago and _ugh_ losing your phone is the _worst_ , especially if you’re the Stark Industries/Avengers Initiative liaison officer. Her job was basically to transfer all the shiny new research and technology developed by SI (aka Tony, Jane and Banner) to the not so sciency type Avengers: Captain America, Winter Soldier, Thor, Black Widow, Falcon, Wanda and Hawkeye. Vision pretty much hovered over the boundary in his omniscient way often helping Darcy out with tech while she helped him, Winter Solider and Captain America (or Elsa and Ana as she liked to called them) fit into modern day life a bit better.

 

So, she began to stretch over to find her phone when she realised she was completely paralysed. She couldn't move an inch which, along with her minor case of amnesia did have her starting to panic. She tried again to squirm against what was holding her down letting out a frustrated groan which seemed to unlock whatever was. As it began to move around her, her groan turned into a full on scream as she realised it was two pairs of massive arms and legs that were completely locked around her entire body. At the noise the limbs moved faster and out from under the covers and then as a large metallic hand slipped over her mouth to shush her she instantly realised two things.

 

 

 

_One \- she had woken up in bed with Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes and  two \- she did remembered **everything** that had happened last night._

 

 

 _“Jeez Darcy what’s wrong!?”_ Bucky asked his hand released her mouth when she stopped screaming and he placed it back around her waist where it had been.

 

As the cool metal slid around her body memories flooded her brain. Flashes of metal, and skin and tongues and muscles, sooo much muscles, all over her soft body.

 

_“Tell me Wanda watched some crazy threeway porn and then messed with my brain. Tell me these are not real memories coming back to me right now?”_

 

The bashful look on Steve’s face and the chesire cat grin on Bucky’s told her all she needed to know.

 

 _“Oh my god…”_ She groaned and covered her face with her hands feeling absolutely mortified at waking up naked...

 

 _“OH MY GOD I’M NAKED!! I AM NAKED AND I AM IN A SUPER SOLDIER SANDWICH!”_ she yelled as her brain had finally caught up.

 

Although she had been more than enjoying what she could see of the soldiers in her bed ( _abs, really freaking hot, washboard abs_ ) for the last few moments she hadn’t noticed her state of undress until that second and like any girl she felt self conscience, especially surrounded by two Adonises who had seen every _inch_ of her the night before.

 

 

 _“Darcy, tell us you are alright?”_ said Steve reaching out for her glasses from the nightstand and gently pushing her hands away place them on her face.

 

 

 _“Naked...”_ she mumbled from under the hands that she instantly replaced _“still so naked...”_

 

 

 _“Darcy it’s ok, punk get her a shirt or something will ya?”_ Steve said to Bucky while gently stroking her shoulder.

 

Bucky bounced out of the bed _(completely buck ass naked she noticed peeking through her fingers- mmm...)_ and grabbed the light blue button down shirt he’d worn the night before and wrapped it around Darcy’s shoulders as she tried to slip her arms into it awkwardly whilst trying to hold the bed sheet over her modesty. Bucky gave her a wicked grin as he settled down on the edge of the bed again.

 

_“Ain’t no point in you acting all shy now Darce..”_

 

 ** _“Bucky!”_ ** Steve barcked out in sharp tone about to berate him but was silenced by a loud _crack_ as Darcy slapped him right across the face.

 

The look of shock on his face startled her and she instantly felt like such a douche for hitting him that she jumped up, out of the bed and into her en suite and locked herself in trying not to completely freak the fuck out but completely freaking the fuck out. As she slid down the back of the bathroom door the weird hammering in her ears started up again and she wondered if she was having a panic attack.

 

After taking some deep breaths she realised she could hear them whispering. Weird, she thought, she was pretty sure all the rooms on this floor of the the Avengers Facility had been completely sound proofed _(thanks to Jane and Thor’s insanely loud sexy times - ewww!)_. She strained her ears to try and hear them and was surprised when she could, as clearly as if they were in the room with her.

 

 _“Steve, she...she actually hurt me”_ Bucky said incredulously.

 

 _“I know buddy, you think maybe she doesn’t remember? I mean we were pretty wasted from that mead can you imagine how drunk she must have been”_ replied Steve with genuine sadness in his voice.

 

 _“No Steve, I mean when she slapped me, I felt it. It hurt, stung like a bastard!”_ he said with what sounded slight smirk forming on his lips.

 

 _“Well that’s impossible - she’s tiny, she’s completely unenhanced, she’s Darcy...”_ she heard him get up and move around the room “ _jeez pal she got you a doozy! It’s already red as hell - wait how could she have actually hurt you though?”_

 

She heard his footsteps come towards the door she was crouching behind. _“Darcy, please come out we need to talk”_ he said said soothingly. After a few seconds of silence he added _“ now.”_

 

 _Gods_ , she thought, _it’s probably treason to ignore a direct order from Captain America._ She un slid the bolt and tentatively opened the bathroom door.

 

Steve was on the other side, a short distance away with his hands held up in front him in a non threatening stance, his damn beautiful blue eyes holding hers cautiously.

 

_“Darcy please talk to us. We are so sorry. Actually, I’m kinda not sorry because last night was probably the best night of my life and if you don't remember it or you regret it, it would kinda break my heart”_

 

She had known Steve Rogers for 4 years, since she and Jane had come to New York with Thor after shield fell and the Avengers Initiative went private, funded by Stark Industries. Not only had she known him, she had lived in the same building with him, had movie night every Wednesday, sushi for lunch every Friday _(cos after she introduced him to it and he loved it they were the only ones that liked it and it was kinda their special thing)._ This was Steve Rogers, Steve who would come by the lab with a coffee for her once in a while _“just cos kiddo.”_ She knew him and she knew he would never, ever do anything to consciously hurt her.

 

Darcy turned to look at Bucky who had just about the saddest kicked puppy face she had ever seen and was still rubbing his cheek. _“Doll, I’m sorry. I know I strut about like a cad and all Steve’s stories about me and the dames in the old days but you gotta know I would never force…”_

 

 _“It’s ok”_ Darcy said interrupting him.

 

 _“I do remember, ok, I’m just embarrassed as hell right now. Waking up after a drunken threeway - one thing, waking up from a drunken threeway with Captain_ Freaking _America and The Winter_ Thighs of Betrayal _Soldier. Do you guys actually ever take a look at yourselves!? Also I don’t think my heart has actually stopped pounding since I woke up. It’s SO loud in my ears, it’s starting to freak me the hell out”_

 

The two soldiers eyes instantly shot up and met each others in a panic. “ _Darcy_ ” Steve said so carefully and seriously that she started to feel panic bubbling up in her chest again. _“Darcy please listen and answer me as best you can ok sweetheart. Tell me, describe to me exactly how you felt when you woke up this morning”_

 

_“Well I woke up kinda not remembering anything, hence the screaming, before that ummm... I guess my heart felt funny. I woke up and it was really pounding hard in my chest and there was a sort of roaring in my ears. I guess it’s stopped now... no wait! ugghhh... it’s so weird, like if I concentrate on it I can hear it and feel it but as soon as I’m distracted I don't really notice again. Also i could hear you guys from the bathroom, like clear as day hear you as if you guys were in there.”_

 

Steve brought his eyes up from the floor where they had been while she spoke to meet hers. He had his “Cap” face on and she didn’t know if it was a good or a bad sign, probably bad.

 

 

“ _First - I get that you feel insecure but seriously you have zero to worry about. Your curves are perfect, you are perfect and I know I was drunk as hell last night, which I’m not that proud of but I can't stop feeling that last night was perfect too.”_

 

As he spoke he had moved toward her finally scooping her up into a massive hug and then sitting back down on the bed placing her on his lap. He took her small trembling hands in his large ones and continued speaking.

 

 _“Darcy, I really, really don't want to freak you out”_ he was talking painfully slowly and carefully like she was about to freak out or was crazy or something.

 

She nearly rolled her eyes at him about to tell him to stop overreacting. _“But what you're describing is the exact same thing Buck and I felt after getting given the serum, it’s how we feel all the time. It’s our hearts they beat that much faster cos of the increased metabolism and our hearing is so good we can hear them, it gets kinda annoying so we learned to sorta tune it out but it’s always there. I have no idea why it’s happening to you now”_ he had answered her question before she could even ask it.

 

Darcy between Steve and Bucky, out of the two of them it was Bucky that was freaking her out most.

 

He was never serious or not for more than a few seconds. He had taken to the modern world better than Steve in some ways, much more relaxed and carefree (after finally getting all the hydra crap out of his brain). His snarky sarcastic attitude suited Darcy down to a T. They would spend hours watching or more accurately slating movies and TV shows. Talking over them making fun of the characters or story line. They had the same sense of mischief, often spending hours coming up with elaborate plans to prank the other Avengers. _Of course!!_ thought Darcy, _a prank, please Gods let this be a prank._

 

 _Ok, ok good one guys... You totally got me. You had me completely freaked out. You win, ok, no more Elsa and Ana nicknames for like a week ok, you earnt it, really good job you guys…”_ she was starting to ramble.

 

 _“Darcy…”_ Bucky stood up and came towards her, slowly his eyes never leaving hers. The clearest crystal, blue eyes, getting glassy and red rimmed as he came closer.

 

_“Darcy... sweetheart I am so sorry. If I had had any idea…”_

_“No”_ said Darcy, trying to wriggle off Steve’s lap. _“Bucky, NO, you get that look of your face now Gods dammit”_ her own eyes started to swim with tears and as he reached out to her she broke down in racking, gasping sobs. She let him take her hand while Steve kept the other one. They both used their free hands to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks whilst whispering to her how sorry they were and how they were going to look after her and how it was going to be ok.

 

She started to calm down a little and Bucky shifted around to look at her. “ _Ok we gotta get to medical, get you checked out and find out what the hell is going on”_

 

Darcy just gave a quick nod before burying her head back into Steve’s shoulder. It was pure comfort, his skin firm but not hard, deliciously warm but not hot.

 

Warm.

Warm but not hot.

Not hot.

With that one revelation she knew it. She knew what they were sorry for and what she had not wanted to admit to herself. Steve and Bucky’s skin had always, up till now, felt hot to her touch, searingly hot. She always loved snuggling up to them on movie night or warming her feet against one of them. Steve had even once put his hands against her stomach after forcing to admit she had period cramps when he’d seen her wincing on the common room couch one night.

 

She took a deep breath to try and steady herself as Bucky scooped her up from Steve’s lap, stood up lifting her princess style with his metal arm under her knees and the flesh one on her back.

 

 

 

         *******

 

 

 

 

The next 3 hours or so were a horrible blur that Darcy didn’t want to remember. Needles, tubes, metal implements in places she really didn't _ever_ want metal implements. Eventually Jane arrived looking less than fresh making Darcy wonder if she’s even been to bed. She was by Darcy’s side an instant after she spotted her at the end of the ward behind the temporary curtain. Steve and Bucky were off giving samples for Dr Cho’s team to analyse _(exactly what kind of samples Darcy really didn't want to know)._

 

 _“Gods Darcy, I have been so worried I called your cell like a million times what’s going on!?”_ Jane asked her, taking her friend’s hand in hers.

 

 _“Umm, well...”_ darcy stumbled, trying to find the words. She was saved by Dr Cho herself coming round the curtain followed by Steve and Bucky looking so thoroughly mortified that she knew instantly _exactly_ what kind of samples they had given.

 

 _“Miss Lewis”_  Dr Cho said looking up from her clipboard. _“Dr Foster - I’m glad you're here”_ she added with the least glad look on her face Darcy had ever seen after noticing the tiny astrophysicist by the bed.

 

 _“Alright, we have run tests on all three of you and although I wouldn't believe them if I hadn't run them myself it’s unequivicable. Via direct_ in vivio _seminal contact with the super serum we believe that you have acquired enhanced capabilities.”_

 

Jane instantly gasped, her hands shooting to her mouth, Steve, Darcy and Bucky all looked at each other confused.

 

 _“In english doc?”_ asked Bucky

 

Jane stood up, pointed at Bucky and Steve before Dr Cho could answer and started yelling.

 

 _“Basically you two fucking assholes EJACULATED your super serum filled SEMEN into my BEST FRIEND and, and”_  at this point Jane was overcome and started crying and hugging Darcy telling her how sorry she was for her.

 

Although it was definitely a shock to hear it out loud _(and embarrassing jeez could Jane have shouted ANY louder? There may have been a few people on the other side of the compound that hadn’t heard her!)_  she was kinda relieved. At least she knew now it was what she initially thought and not the way worse scenarios that the hours of testing had planted in her brain.

 

 _“So, I’m definitely not preggers then?”_ Darcy asked tentatively stroking Jane’s hair as she sobbed into the horrific hospital gown she was wearing.

 

_“No It seems you have been lucky in that respect. Looks like you just had a period so there was no egg to get fertilised. I would give you all a lecture on safe sex but since you are going to have to live with the results of your decision for the rest of your life  I think I can probably skip it. You need to stay in for the time being so my team can monitor you. This is completely unprecedented Miss Lewis and although all your signs are excellent at the moment I’m not taking chances. We don’t know how receiving the serum in this way will affect the results on your body."_

 

Darcy just nodded as she walked off muttering _“Judgy bitch”_ under her breath.

 

 _“Yeah, I think she’s totally got the hot's for Thor too...”_ Jane huffed who had calmed down now.


	2. Medicinal Pop-tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally suping up Darcy via a drunken threesome Bucky and Steve try to discuss how they see their relationship progressing. Darcy, basically, just wants to eat pop-tarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness this has been so difficult to write. Its taken me about 3 or 4 complete rewrites and I'm still not 100% happy! Hopefully it makes enough sense for you to enjoy but if I have left any major holes please let me know. Writing is hard :(

Darcy looked up from Jane to the two super soldiers standing at the end of her bed who were looking between each other and the ground, like they hoped it would open and swallow them up.

 

“Soooo” Darcy said breaking the awkward silence,  _ awkwardly _ .

 

“Darcy, I don’t have anything to say that can excuse our, our  _ lapse in judgement _ last night” said Steve trying to choose his words carefully. “I told you that I’m not sorry for what happened between us” he continued “but not using an, umm, protection...Jeez, we messed up and we’ll do whatever it takes to fix this - I promise.” He looked her the eye with a horrible mixture of shame and embarrassment.

 

“And what if I don’t want to be  _ fixed _ …?” Darcy asked defensively.

 

“C’mon Darce, we can talk to Banner I’m sure there is something we can do about this, you don’t need to put on a brave face for us, doll” added Bucky.

 

“Yes, Bruce! Of course!” pipped in Jane from beside Darcy’s bed “he knows more about the serum and its affects than anyone, Darcy.”

 

“Hold on, I thought it was radiation that made him go all Hulktastic?” Darcy asked.

 

“I believe It was a combination of gamma radiation  _ and _ the serum, he doesn't really talk about it y’know?” she answered thoughtfully. Darcy swore she could almost hear Jane’s super brain humming as she considered the scientific implications of what had happened.

 

“Well, it doesn't matter anyway” Darcy said interrupting her before Jane was completely lost to science land. “if any of you had actually taken a minute to ask  _ me  _ what _ I  _ think about all this you would know that I’m actually pretty damn pleased” she said folding her arms over her with a triumphant smile on her face. “Oops, sorry Cap’” she quickly added putting a finger over her lips smirking

  
  


“You can’t be serious?” Jane asked incredulously.

  
  


“Why can’t I Janey? I’m surrounded by super people  _ all _ day. If it isn't these guys, Thor, Viz and Wanda with super strengthy, speedy goodness it's Sam, Nat, Rhodey and Barton just aceing being human. And don’t  _ even _ get me started on dealing with you, Stark and Banner with your super giant brains. Maybe, just maybe, it's not so crazy that I’d actually be pleased about this.”

 

“Do you know how amazing it's going to be for me to finally come on missions and not just stand on the sidelines? Plus - I totally started to think I was pregnant for a while there and shiiiiiit that would have suuuucked!” she added finishing her little outburst.

 

“Darcy just because it’s not as bad as the alternative doesn't mean this is a good thing.” Steve countered. “Plus you were,  _ are _ amazing. You’re the one that holds the whole team together. I can’t even imagine what would happen if you weren’t here keeping us all in check. There’d be a full blown civil war or something!” he said laughing at the thought.

  
  


“Yeh, yeh I’m a world class scientist wrangler” said Darcy waving her hand at him dismissively “and old frozen dude tutor, which is great and all… c’mon you guys know I love my job” she added quickly seeing their hurt faces “but now I can actually help people, help you guys save people's  _ lives _ ! Is that so bad? Wanting to do what you all do?” she asked looking earnestly at her three favourite people in the world. 

 

Steve, Bucky and Jane looked between each other and Darcy intensely, all trying to come up with a counter argument. Finally Bucky just shrugged his shoulders “Jeez you are just like him sometimes - creeps me out. Stevie” he said turning to his best friend “how many times you try and enlist before you met the doc and got the serum huh? You couldn't stand being on the sidelines while others fought so why wouldn’t you expect the same from her?”

  
  


Steve opened his mouth as if to speak and then closed it again. He did this again a few times trying to find an argument with Bucky’s logic before shaking his head a little then cleared his throat to speak.

  
  


“You're right Darcy” said Steve, defeated. “If you are genuinely happy I’ll try to be pleased for you….I guess i just feel bad cos you didn't ask for any of this, I mean the serum part!” he added quickly looking to Jane “the other part... well... I mean you definitely wanted that part. Jane - honestly...” he said quickly looking  to her sheepishly again “we were all drunk but she definitely consented - we swear.”

  
  


Jane just humphed and turned her chair around to face Darcy, blocking out the two men from her view.

  
  


“C’mon Jane, Darcy herself gave us that talk on mutual consent like 4 years ago - part of her Darcy Lewis’s 21st Century Dating for Frozen Old Timer's class or whatever she made us call it” Bucky added.

  
  


Jane looked up at Darcy with raised eyebrows, questioningly.

  
  


Darcy giggled and then answered. “He’s right...fully consensual, fully awesome, fully  _ hot as hell  _ \- promise” Darcy said revelling in how awkward it was for Steve and Jane - Bucky probably didn't give a rat’s ass.

  
  


“Ughh fine!” said Jane huffing again, “I remember ok i helped her make the sock puppets…it was an awesome class...”

  
  


“OK...so now that we are all on the same page...” Darcy said looking back to Steve and Bucky “I’m gonna need some stuff from my room if  I have to be stuck in here. Think you two tough guys can handle a little find and retrieve mission - hook a gal up with some home comforts?”

  
  


Darcy internally high fived herself. As soon as they heard the word “mission” they both visibly perked up at the thought of having something useful to do.

  
  


“You sure you’ll be ok while we're gone, Darce?” Bucky asked 

  
  


“She’ll be perfectly fine” Jane answered for her rolling her eyes “also you guys may want to take your time…” she added biting her thumb nail. 

 

“Why...Jane…?” Darcy asked knowing she only did the thumb when she was nervous.

 

“Can I just say In my defence you are my best friend and we were really, really worried…”

 

“And…” said Darcy her voice full of trepidation

 

“Thor may have gone to ask Heimdall where you were cos we didn't know, I freaking out, you weren't answering your phone and Friday wouldn’t tell us where you were and...i'm really sorry...did I say I was sorry?” Jane said rambling looking very worried

 

“ODIN’S BEARD JANE!!” shouted Darcy angrily.

 

“What’s wrong with Thor going to see Heimdall that’s his buddy back in Asgard ain’t it?” Bucky asked innocently.

 

“Oh y’know, only the fact that he can see EVERYONE on the planet at ALL times so probably knows exactly what went down last night and is probably telling Thor right now about you guys tag team boning his lightning sister last night” Darcy answered sarcastically her voice getting louder and louder as she got more panicked. 

  
  


She looked up to tell Steve and Bucky to make themselves scarce but they were already flying out the main door and heading round the corner for the elevator at a phenomenal speed..

  
  


Darcy couldn’t help but laugh, she’d seen them move fast before, (I mean they could out run cars…) but with the fear of an  _ actual _ God in them, they ran out so fast she was sure they would have been blurred if her vision hadn't improved so much since yesterday. She thanked the stars she hadn't shelled out for the laser eye surgery she had been thinking about recently as she took off her glasses, realising she didn’t actually need them anymore.

  
  


Jane, also laughing at their speedy exit, turned back to Darcy. “OK they’ve gone -  details. NOW!”

 

Darcy, however just sat back against the pillows on her bed with a smirk on her face that reminded Jane of Bucky.

 

“Come on! You finally got it on with Captain America and the Winter Soldier the quote “loves of your life"  - I need  _ details _ !!”

 

Darcy started shaking with silent laughter and held a finger to her lips as Steve and Bucky came tumbling back around the curtain again almost as quickly as they had left. They pushed past Jane, until one was at each side of Darcy’s bed.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, meant to say we’ll be back soon, OK?” Steve said kissing her on the cheek.

 

“And don't worry we’ll get you everything you need it will be like you are in your own room - we promise” said Bucky kissing her on the other cheek.

 

With that they made a second speedy exit and Darcy turned to Jane with an even bigger, cat got the cream, grin on her face.

 

“Oh my god, that was actually adorable. I kinda feel bad about the the whole, Thor probably smashing them up thing, now” said Jane. 

 

“What? He actually did go to Heimdall!? Darcy said, her smirk replaced with a grimace. “I thought you just said that to get rid of tweedle dee and tweedle dum... Jeez... Janey! OK, you NEED to run interference i can not handle this right now. I literally just found out i got super serumed and i really don’t wanna have to try out my new super strength stopping Thor going all old testament on my boy toys.”

 

“Boy toys? Jane asked skeptically, “is that what you think they are? Cos they really, really look and sound like they want to be your boyfriends Darcy. And you  _ really _ look like you like the sound of that so, SPILL!”

 

“Oh you want details?” Darcy asked sarcastically, “you wish you could hear all about the night I finally got it on with the two guys that I have secretly been in love with for the last 4 years? Well, sorry but you have to go and save them from getting SMOOSHED BY YOUR GIANT GOD BOYFRIEND’S GIANT HAMMER!!!”

 

“Ughh... OK OK i’ll go head him off and explain your ok. Don’t think you’re getting off that lightly though I’ll be back tomorrow and I want to hear everything, especially about the arm, oooh Darcy, please just tell me about the arm. Was it as good as you always imagined?”

 

“Better” said Darcy smugly as Jane left.

  
  
  
***************************************************************************************************

 

 

Steve got back first and sat in Jane’s vacated seat. “Buck’s getting your stuff. Here, thought you might be getting hungry” he said whilst emptying a grocery store paper bag onto Darcy’s lap. 

“POP-TARTS!!!” Darcy shouted with glee at the sight of boxes and boxes of all her favourite flavours of pop-tarts showering around her onto the bed.

She grabbed the first box her hands reached, tore open the box and as she ripped open the foil wrapper and bit into her first pop-tart (Chocolate peanut butter mmm...) she instantly felt better - calmer and more relaxed. 

“G’oh gawwd ghmm nhmm, SOOOO GOOOOOD” she mumbled with half a pop-tart in her mouth.

“Hadn’t realised how hungry you’d gotten had you?” Steve asked an affectionate smile on his face as he watched Darcy rapidly devour the first two pop-tarts and start liberating the next two from their shroud of silver foil.

“So” Steve said sitting on the end of her bed “about last night…“

“mmmhmm?” Darcy replied distracted, swallowing large bites of chocolatey, salty, peanutty goodness (there not even toasted she thought to herself disgusted, I hate untoasted pop-tarts but these are the best pop-tarts I’ve ever tasted...)

“Well the thing is, Bucky and I, well... we’ve have had a little...discussion. Steve said trying to choose the right words. “Basically we both like you Darce. Have for a while now and cos we both knew that the other one felt the same about you and thought they deserved you more neither of us made a move. Well until last night that is…”

Darcy was still squashing more pop-tart into her face while trying to take in what Steve was saying to her. She could hear the words and knew what they meant but for some reason she wasn't completely freaking out.

“AH HAH!! “She said loudly realising what he was up to. “You’re good Rogers! This is a diversion tactic isn't it? You distracted me with food so you can talk to me without me losing my shit? You're good dude, scary good...” she said throwing the next cardboard box she was ripping into at him (chocolate fudge, mmm). 

  
  


Steve chuckled at her while dodging the cardboard, “I just know you, you’re always over thinking things. Plus pop-tarts were kinda your kryptonite before the serum and now with that increased appetite- was worth a shot.”

  
  


“Hmm so what else did you and Barnes discuss during your little chat?”

  
  


“Well, we both agreed it’s up to you. Whatever you want we’ll respect that. Or try our best to.” he added honestly “We both want to be with you. And if the only way we get to be with you is by having to share then we are willing to do that.” He spoke more quickly, like he was ripping off a band aid, saying it fast before he lost his nerve.

“Hang on a sec” darcy said swallowing a large mouthful of her 6th pop-tart “let me get this straight - you and Bucky have  _ discussed _ it and have come to the conclusion that because you both like me you are cool with  _ sharing _ ? You think you can both be with me at the same time!?”

“Only if you want to obviously,  I know it sounds crazy but hear me out ok.” Steve said standing looking uncomfortable and bashful. “See it from my point of view, before the serum I was terrible with girls, like, seriously horrible - had zero game, Darce”

“Hey! Nice vocab Steve - well done!..shit sorry” she said realising she had interrupted him unable to hide her pride at use of the modern dating terminology she had taught him.

“So I'm terrible with dames, girls, I mean. First there was all the girls Bucky would drag me on double dates with trying to set me up, disastrous, all of them. Then there was Peggy, you know what happened there...

Darcy felt her heart contract in pain for him as she thought of tragic story Steve had found himself in - waking up after being frozen for 70 years only to find out the girl he had loved was almost 90 while he was still 25. 

  
  


“Then I met Sharon who was great, then she turned out to be Peggy’s niece…and y’know it got kinda weird after that” he gave a small shudder and Darcy couldn't help but reach for him. 

“I really tried Darce, you know I did.” He said moving some of the pop-tart boxes away so he could scoot in, under the covers with her.

“Of course, I know Steve. We all do. We all lived through that hideous torture with you while you pretended it didn't creep you the fuck out” she said stroking his hair to the side of his forehead.

Steve sighed. He always felt comfortable with Darcy and with the added intimacy of spending last night together he felt even closer to her. It helped that she always said whatever the hell she wanted. Like Bucky he thought, smiling. It helped him not to worry so much about saying the wrong thing like he used to. 

“Finding my way world after waking up has been hard. Sam once asked what made me happy I told him I didn’t know. But now I do - it’s you. Before you showed up we were just a bunch of messed up Enhanceds trying to make a difference but you have made this place feel like a proper home, not just the place where we all live. 

“Why did you never tell me any of his before Steve” Darcy asked.

“I knew Bucky liked you. He's my best friend. My best friend that I, not only thought was dead but blamed myself for it. Still do if I’m honest. Then there’s the whole part where he has pretty much been Hydras slave for 70 years and y’know if anyone deserves happiness it’s him.”

Darcy squeezed the giant man in the bed next to her not really knowing what to say for the probably the first time in her life. Luckily, Bucky came back just then somehow carrying Darcy's queen sized double bed over his head, his mechanical arm whizzing frantically. He came over and placed it next to the hospital bed along with a holdall she guessed with her clothes and other stuff she would need.

“Got you dessert, doll” he said smirking, adding another dozen boxes of pop-tarts to the pile already strewn over her bed.  

“And my own bed it would seem?” Darcy said laughing.

“Yup” he answered, clearly proud of himself. “Hey - thought we were s’posed to be sharing punk?” he said to Steve as he pulled Darcy out of Steve’s arms and popped her gently under the covers of her own bed.

“Don’t worry,” he said watching her as she appreciatively sniffed the fresh laundry smell of the duvet cover. “I changed the sheets too.” an even prouder grin on his face. 

“Hmm... my own bed, clean sheets, medicinal poptarts looks like you thought of everything…” she answered. 

“Well that’s not all, actually” he said dramatically opening up the zipper of the bag he’d brought. “I grabbed our pjs too...just in case…” he added quickly losing a bit of his bravado “but if you don’t want us to stay that’s fine, we can just leave... or sleep in the other beds? He added hopefully.

Darcy laughed “Well that depends on what pjs you brought” thinking of the ridiculous matching, Frozen themed, onesies she’d gotten them for Christmas last year and never seen since.

Bucky’s face flashed back to its usual cockiness as he pulled said onsies out the bag as she spoke. Darcy was laughing so much that Bucky just walked over and kissed her. Steve laughed too, grabbing the onesie Bucky had thrown at him using the excuse of going to change to give them a minute to talk.

As Bucky pulled away from the kiss he rolled into the bed with Darcy and tucked her into his side with his arm around her as he lay on his back.

“So, Stevie...he spoke to? About what we want?” Bucky asked tentatively.

“Mmhmmm.” answered Darcy snuggling into his shoulder with her head against his chest.

“I don’t know if I’m convinced it will work Buck. I go out for food with you guys all the time - you never share. She said.  “I’ve seen you guys come to  _ literal _ blows over the who ate the last french fry.”

“Well, at least you’re bit more durable now if it comes to that” he said laughing as he nibbled her ear, teasingly.

“Oh real reassuring Buck - thanks” Darcy tried to say coldly but feeling her resolve slip with every nip of his teeth against her ear.

“Doll,” he said seriously, while tilting her head up towards him with a finger under her chin so he could look her in the eye. “We're gonna do whatever it takes to make it work” he said planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Before the war, Hydra, everything, I was a such a ladies man.  _ Always _ had a date, always dragging poor Stevie along on double dates even though he was the  _ worst _ wingman.” Darcy put out her first for him to pump in a silent celebration of his use of 21st century lingo.

“And even though I got my head straight now, it just ain’t been the same as before.  _ I’m _ not the same. I’m not the Winter Soldier anymore but I’m not James Barnes from before either. It’s taken me a while to work out who I am now and a massive part of finding that out has been thanks to you Darce.” He took a deep steadying breath. Darcy didn’t think she had ever speak so much all at once since she’d known him. 

“I felt like we were getting real close a while back and thought about asking you out. A proper date, dinner, dancing… Then Steve and Carter broke up. Thank Christ - “

He broke off to pump Darcy’s fist that she put out for him to pump again. No one was more glad than Bucky and Darcy when that awkward relationship had ended. 

“Well obviously you were there for him. That’s what you do, always there for all of us. You guys started hanging out loads, Stevie seemed so happy so I hung back. He deserves to be happy...” He stopped and waited for her to reply but was surprised when Darcy just started giggling into his shoulder.

  
  


“Umm... Darce I’m pretty sure it was you that taught me it’s rude to laugh when someone pretty much bares their soul to you. In fact I knew that from before - that’s always been rude, doll.”

“No, no I’m sorry. I’m not laughing” said Darcy, totally laughing. “well I am but it’s just that...this whole time the reason I thought you guys were never dating was cos... y’know you were into each other.”

Bucky started chuckling stroking her hair affectionately. “Yeah, we get that a lot, even before the ice. We honestly are just buddies though. More than best friends, most friends don’t go through what we have. Even before the war. Stevie lost his Dad young and then when his Mom died he had no family so I became his family. And for him to stand by me after the things I’ve done…I know, I know it wasn’t me it was the other guy…” He added as Darcy narrowed her eyes at him about to disagree.

“I was a robot, following orders, completing missions, then back to the freezer. Never failed a mission until him y’know that. It was him that finally broke through the Hydra conditioning. 

“He hasn’t really talked about it with me” Darcy replied quietly.

“Well it wasn’t just like I just looked at him and bam I was Bucky again. At first I was tryin’ damn hard to kill him. Stevie, Natasha, Sam, most of the world....jeez, I tried to take them all out. At least they were smart enough to fight back but not Stevie. He coulda beat me, you know he is  _ slightly _ stronger but he wouldn’t fight back, not properly. I shot him a bunch of times, think I stabbed him too but he kept taking it”

“Well I did hear he can do it all day” added Darcy trying to lighten the mood.

“Ha, well he did and then some. Had to drop him off a helicarrier into the Potomac River to put him out. Seriously, though having someone like that, someone that would let you shoot them rather than shoot you, I think that kinda friendship could withstand anything. Even a God tasing fire cracker like you, doll” he said tickling her side playfully and giving her a lopsided grin that made her stomach to the kind of flips she thought only happened to girls in books.

“Anyway you make us both happy as hell, and we are willing to do  _ anything _ to make this work.” he finished planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Including, it would seem, making complete jack asses of ourselves” said a 6’2, light blue, fluffy onesie covered Steve Rogers returning to the room.

  
  


Darcy didn’t think she had ever laughed so hard and was thankful that the serum seemed to have toned up her stomach muscles cos they definitely would have hurt after laughing that hard. 

She laughed even harder when Bucky put on his - matching Steve’s exactly but with Elsa on the front with Olaf instead of Ana.

She was just managing to catch her breath until Bucky said “Y’know it’s actually pretty comfy, think ida worn mine sooner if i’d known” making her giggle again.

“God I know I’d wear worse to hear that laugh, doll” he said reaching down to tuck a stray curl behind her hair and then cupping her cheek with his large warm hand

“Yup way worse…” Steve agreed placing a kiss into her hair as he slid into bed behind her pulling her back against his body.

“Challenge accepted” Darce said deliriously happy.

Bucky was about to get in the bed when Darcy stopped him, “Wait I haven't brushed my teeth yet.” knowing she would be trapped if he got in in front of her.

Bucky handed her her wash bag as she headed for the bathroom. “Dont worry I checked there’s tooth polish in there too.” 

“Tooth polish huh?” she asked biting her bottom lip trying not to laugh “Uh, OK...great, thanks Buck…” she said rolling her eyes and laughing to herself as she walked away.

“What’d I say?” Bucky asked turning to Steve.

“Beats me pal” Steve answered shrugging his massive, blue, fluffy shoulders from the bed. “Hey did y’know these have hoods?” he asked popping a fluffy hood with little ears up over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the tooth polish joke from an episode of Family Guy when Brian starts dating an older woman and she starts talking about all this old fashioned stuff and it made me think of Bucky and Steve so much I could resist putting it in!
> 
> Also apologies to hardcore Stucky shipers (of which I would include myself!) just thought I'd keep them as pals for this story. Then again if I write more who knows what may happen with Darcy there to lead them astray! ;)


	3. Morning Patriotism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wakes up feeling more than a little enthusiastic about her new boyfriends, stuffs her face with more breakfast food, gets a little history from Dr Bruce Banner then finally gets “rumbled” by the Thunder God himself - eek!

 

Darcy woke up for, what she couldn't  believe was the second morning in a row, completely encapsulated in the limbs of the two most beautiful men she had ever met.

  
  


Her second thought was that of gratitude for the AC in the Avengers Facility being linked to all their vitals. Without it, with all three of them running at higher temperatures, she was sure the bed would have been a sweaty mess.  Even  _ without _ the hilarious fuzzy onesies her adorable guys had worn just to make her happy.

 

As she luxuriated in the feel of their bodies surrounding hers she felt a frizzle of excitement rush through her:  _ her guys _ . That's definitely what they had said yesterday she reminded herself gleefully. That they  _ both _ wanted to be with her.

 

Being blissfully happy and wide awake was a very strange feeling for Darcy as she stared at the clock with disbelief. It was only 5am and she was awake, wide awake and felt fan-freaking-tastic. She didn't usually feel anywhere near this good until she had had at least 3 cups of strong coffee, a 20 minute shower, and several sugary pop-tarts.

 

As she wriggled about slightly, she felt the limbs around her start to stir and was greeted by Steve nuzzling a kiss into her neck whispering “morning kiddo” with the most beautiful and contented sleepy face she had ever seen.

For about 2 seconds until she felt Bucky stretch next to her, turn and pull her next to him for a massive cuddle running his fingers through her hair soothingly.  

 

“You sleep alright doll?” he asked “Don’t know about you two but I'm kinda warm.” he said while unzipping the front of his onesie, removing his arms and winding them around Darcy’s waist again. Steve and Darcy both laughed, knowing he was fibbing, with the almost icy AC jets blowing down on the bed from above.

 

“Mmmhmm I slept great but definitely woke up better” she said running a hand across his beautifully chiseled abs he had so kindly exposed for her.

 

“Seriously though,” she scooted over so she was in between them looking up the vents above. “I feel incredible and I haven't even had coffee and i don't think I've ever been up this early without still being up from the night before.”

 

“It’s the serum - we don't as need much sleep” Steve said.

 

“You guys wake up this early  _ every _ day!?” Darcy asked, shocked.

 

“Uh yeah, sometimes earlier” Steve answered amused by her incredulousness.

 

“What the hell do you do with all that extra time cos I know I tease you guys about about having old timer early nights but you guys stay up later than me most of the time -that's like 4 or 5 extra hours every day!” Darcy quickly worked out. Wow, she was even able to do math this early she remarked to herself. 

 

“Well we usually start with getting a run in”

 

“A long one - it's boring” Bucky interjected.

 

“Not when Sam's there, you know you love lapping Sam, Buck”

 

“Ha ha ha” he laughed, crinkling his eyes up adorably,  “you're right I do love lapping Sam!” said Bucky, thinking of the game Steve had started back in DC that he loved to continue. 

 

Now instead of Steve just just shouting “on your left” Bucky would flank his other side and shout on “on your right.” It took every ounce of his willpower to keep a straight face until they were far enough away from that he wouldn't hear him laugh.

 

“Ok so you go for a run and torment your friend. Then what?” asked Darcy

 

“Umm let's see…” said Steve, thinking “we sometimes go out for breakfast.”

 

“There's this one diner in Brooklyn thats not changed much since the 40s kinda makes us feel nostalgic. They do these buttermilk pancakes...you’d love em!” Bucky added.

 

“Hey! how come you guys have never taken me before!?” asked Darcy feeling left out and hungry at the mention of pancakes.

 

“Darce, doll, how many times you been in the lab before 10am this year?” Bucky asked her.

 

She just “humphed” crossing her arms, knowing he was right.

 

“We can take you now, morning girl” Bucky said kissing her on the cheek.

 

“Mmm” she answered “I’d like that.”

 

“So, breakfast always takes a bit of time” said Steve going back to his explanation “eating out or coming back here to make something. You know you need to eat more than just pop-tarts now kiddo - you gotta eat lots of protein with such a fast metabolism.”

 

“Ok, ok lots of protein - noted. That can only take a few hours what else do you guys do in the mornings?” She asked genuinely curious.

 

“Well then we train- ground combat, aviation, hand to hand, martial arts, ballistics. Then paperwork, always got a ton of paperwork.”

 

“Well that’s boring.”  replied Darcy.

 

“Oh yeh? what you gonna do with all your extra time?” Bucky asked nipping her ear suggestively again like he’d done the day before.

 

“Hmmm I’m not sure… probably spend some time making out with hot super soldiers?”

 

Bucky answered her affirmatively by capturing her lips in a searing kiss that had her grabbing the back of his neck as he dragged his fingers through her hair sending shivers through her body. She turned into him and he grabbed her leg at the knee to hook it up over his hip as he drew her closer and tighter against his body.

 

She was distracted by a cough next to her and Bucky pulled away with a huffy growl.

 

“It's not that I'm not enjoying this sight but, Buck, we agreed we were gonna do this right. Take her out properly...remember” said Steve sighing.

 

“Yeah you can do that pal, I've changed my mind. You don't mind do ya doll?” he asked her running a cool metal finger down her cheek. God everything he did was so hot thought Darcy. She couldn't really formulate words with Bucky Barnes half dressed, arms around her, making suggestive eyes at her. She just shook her head from side to side as vigorously as she could.

 

“See? What happened to letting her decide Stevie? It is the 21st century y’know?” he asked accusingly but grinning mischievously.

 

“Ugh, jerk…” muttered Steve under his breath and Darcy realised that Steve Rogers, the ultimate gentleman, couldn’t argue with that. She unhooked her leg from Bucky and turned her attention to Steve tugging his zipper down too.

  
  


She might have laughed if her mouth wasn’t busy now kissing Steve. It was so ridiculous to be making out with two of the most dangerous men on the planet dressed in frozen onesies but she didn’t laugh. All she felt was a searing, white-hot longing and as she pulled the zipper down further and reached in the front she realised that Captain America would not be going anywhere fast. She put her hand around his girth (which was considerable) and felt him shudder at her touch.

 

“God Darce...” he groaned into her neck covering her with sloppy kisses.

 

“Reporting for duty, Captain Rogers” she replied with a straight face looking him right in the eye with the most innocent face she could muster whilst starting to pump him up and down slowly.

 

“Ughh…” was all he could answer as his head fell back against the pillow.

 

Bucky laughed at his friends poor resolve and watched as Darcy slid down Steve’s chest and under the covers to take care of his buddy. He didn't mind waiting. He had his own plans for the morning’s activities. 

 

He didn't have to wait long as Darcy obviously had some very expert blow job skills and had Steve grunting out an orgasam in about 10 minutes. 

 

She resurfaced triumphantly, wiping a drop of Captain America’s semen from the corner of her mouth and licking it from her finger, giggling.

 

“JESUS DARCY, YOU SWALLOWED!!?” Steve shouted at her furious with her for the first time she could ever remember.

 

She was so surprised at his reaction she felt tears come to her eyes almost immediately. What the hell was wrong with him? She'd just given him a kick ass morning blow job and he was yelling at her cos she  _ had  _ swallowed.

 

“Umm maybe things were different in the dark ages but swallowing is generally considered a good thing Captain rude pants” she said trying not to show how much he’d upset her.

 

“Gah! Darcy” he grimaced realising how she must have taken his outburst. “I’m sorry I yelled sweetheart but the serum, goddamnit... remember? the whole reason we’re in here and not your room?”

 

“Oh...yeah…” she answered realising what she’d done “umm...oops?” was all she could think to say. Steve pulled her into his chest and wrapped her in his arms. 

 

“I know you're happy about this whole thing Darce and I said yesterday that I would try and be happy too but I can't stop worrying about you. Until we know more about how it’s affecting you no more, umm...swallowing ok?” he said clearly uncomfortable.

 

“I guess you're right…I didn’t think” she admitted snuggling into him as he held her.

 

He rubbed his hand over her hair affectionately before pulling it away from her ear furthest from Bucky. He leant in and whispered “that  _ was _ hot as hell though, thank you.” Before rolling her over and depositing her in the space between him and Bucky. 

 

“I'm gonna get a shower, then go find Banner” he said pulling himself from the covers and out the bed.

 

“You guys  _ try _ to be good” he said turning to walk towards the bathroom “and if you can’t be good, at least be careful” he finished, throwing a roll of condoms to Bucky which he caught effortlessly in his metal hand without even looking having already begun kissing Darcy.

 

************************************************************************

 

Steve returned later with Dr Bruce Banner to find a, thankfully, clothed, rosey cheeked Darcy and a very, very smug looking Bucky. They had moved to the small lounge area of the medical wing.

“Are you sure you should be up, Darce?” Steve asked her worried.

 

“I have never felt so good in my whole life, I’m not gonna lay in bed like I’m sick” she answered Steve. “Hey Bruce how ya doing?” she asked seeing Bruce behind Steve. “Sorry for ruining your Sunday morning like this” she added.

 

“No problem Darcy, Steve filled me in on your umm, situation...” he said awkwardly trying not to look any of them in the eye even though Nat had told him she wanted a full report on every nuance of detail to be gleaned from all three of them later.

 

“He also told me he doesn't think that you're taking what’s happened or could happen all that seriously?” he asked an eyebrow raised in a disappointed look.

 

“I’m sorry - you guys know I don’t really take anything seriously. Plus I feel great, like really great and I’m happy. I know it was an accident but if I could’ve signed up I probably would have - like Steve did.”

 

“May I?” Bruce asked, motioning to the  seat opposite Darcy and Bucky, sitting down when Darcy nodded.

 

“How much do you actually know about the Super-Soldier Serum Darcy?” Bruce asked.

 

“Not much I guess” answered Darcy shrugging her shoulders. “They used it during World War 2 to turn Steve into Captain America and then Hydra used it to make Bucky the Winter Soldier. Jane mentioned something about it being involved with your...y’know...umm...accident?”

 

“She’s right but let's start at the beginning shall we? See if we can’t give you a little history lesson this morning Miss Lewis.”

 

“Ughhh - history” groaned Darcy.

 

“This is important Darcy - it’s part of your history now too” said Steve - dad mode fully activated.

 

“OK, OK, you’re right, I’m just really hungry again. Maybe someone can find me some breakfast?” 

 

“Sure doll, c’mon Stevie we know the first part anyways” Bucky said kissing her forehead and giving her hand a squeeze as he rose to leave.

 

Steve came over to her and sat on his haunches in front of her taking. Her hands in his massive ones carefully. “We’ll be back soon. I need you to be careful while we’re gone OK?” Flicking his eyes not so subtly behind him towards Bruce. She couldn’t help but smile at his overprotectiveness tendencies even if they could get a little out of hand.

 

“Yes cutey I’ll be good- promise” giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

 

“Sorry Bruce, they’re a little...overprotective” she said turning back to Bruce ready to listen after they’d left.

 

“No problem, I understand. Now where was I…?” he asked pinching the bridge of his nose in a very  “Bruce” like way that Darcy was well used to after working with him over the last few years.

 

“The history of the Super serum...” Darcy prompted him.

  
  


“Yes - the serum. Well, it's not actually a serum so much as a series of processes but I’m skipping ahead - you’ve heard of Dr Erskine?”

 

“The Army doctor who gave the serum to Steve?” 

 

“That’s right but he worked for the Nazis before he came to the US. Under a guy named Johann Schmidt”

 

“I recognise that name...” answered Darcy trying to think.

 

“You should - he founded Hydra. Initially it was an offshoot of the Nazi SS, tasked with trying to create special weapons. 

 

Schmidt then became obsessed with creating the “superior man” as he called it. He knew it wouldn’t be born through ethnic cleansing and creating the aryan race like Hitler envisioned  but through technological advancement.

 

He he captured Abraham Erskine, an amazing biochemist Professor in 1935 while he was trying to flee Germany to Switzerland with his family.

 

Schmidt forced Erskine to work for him by sending his wife and kids to a concentration camp.”

 

“Jesus” muttered Darcy.

 

“Oh, it gets worse” said Bruce grimmly.

 

“Schmidt forced Erskine to create the Super Soldier Serum promising to save his family if he did. He finished the first version in 1940, only thing his wife and son and daughter had already died three years previously in the work camp.”

 

“No!” Darcy said covering her mouth in shock and sadness.

 

“Sadly yes” answered Bruce, “Schmidt however, you may say, got his comeuppance. He he injected himself with this first version of the serum with some pretty horrendous side effects.”

 

“What kind of horrendous…” asked Darcy, palms getting a bit sweaty.

 

“All of his hair fell out, his skin turned bright red, and his face and head deformed into a skull like appearance, hence his other name you may have heard of -  “The Red Skull.”  

 

“From what i heard from Steve it didnt apparently do anything to improve his glowing personality either.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Darcy.

 

“Sometimes the serum amplifies aspects of people’s personalities, that’s why Erskine chose Steve to receive his completed version of the serum.”

 

“So how did he escape Germany?” Darcy asked completely engrossed now.

 

“Schmidt was not all that pleased with the side effects so left chained Erskine up in some cell to rot until a certain Peggy Carter helped him escape and he was recruited by the US army where he created “Project Rebirth.” 

 

“Erskine had leant a lot from Schmidt’s reaction to the serum. He realised an energy source was needed to unlock the full potential of the formula. 

 

Steve was exposed to vita radiation, a kind of electromagnetic energy, whilst receiving the serum within a chamber created with the help of Howard Stark.” 

 

“Tony’s dad!?“

 

“None other. Steve’s the only person to ever have been given the completed serum in the form it was intended, many others, myself included, tried to replicate it with varying levels of success or failure depending on how you look at it.” 

 

“That energy source is they key though and what I was trying to replicate back when i had my um, accident, as you put it. I couldn't recreate the vita rays and believed that gamma rays would work as an alternative…”

  
  


Bruce went quiet, Darcy wasn't sure if he was giving her time to process or didn't want to continue. Whatever the reason she appreciated the time to think. She could see now why they were taking it so seriously, the serum had caused so much devastation to so many lives, no one less so than Bruce. She didn’t know what to say and they sat in a companionable silence for a few moments. 

 

“You have questions?” Bruce asked sensing a shift in her demeanor.

 

“Only if you don’t mind?” She asked tentatively.

 

“Of course not, I have studied the serum and its effects obsessively Darcy.There probably isn’t anyone on the planet better placed to answer any questions you have, or to monitor you for that matter. Which I'll be taking over by the way, I’ve spoken to Helen - that is if  _ you _ don’t mind? he asked sheepishly.

 

“Of course not” Darcy smiled, relieved she wouldn't have to deal with any more of Cho’s judgy looks anymore. 

 

“So...” began Darcy “I was just wondering... you mentioned how the serum worked on Schmidt, Steve and you but you didn’t mention Buck?

 

“No, I didn’t” Bruce answered smiling “Bucky’s transformation is the one we know the least about” he was given the serum by Hydra so we don’t know which if any processes were followed.

 

I’ve run a few tests, and apart from his arm, he isn’t  _ quite _ as strong or fast as Steve so I don’t think they used any kind of radiation but they were making all kinds of energy weapons with the tesseract so we can’t be sure.”

 

“So where does that leave me? I’m pretty sure I haven't been irradiated with anything? Does that mean I won’t be as strong?” Darcy asked trying not to show her disappointment, her talk with Bruce had put things in perspective and she wasn’t about to start moaning to Bruce insensitively. Wow, she thought to herself maybe the serum had actually given her more tact rather than less.

 

“Probably not Darcy, but don’t think you’re not going to be important. Studying you is going to be incredibly important, we need to be careful who knows about this though. Hydra might be gone but there are definitely other parties that would pay dearly for the knowledge of how the serum has been passed on between the three of you. Its incredible really, I cant believe I never thought of it before...” 

 

“PANCAKES!!!” Darcy practically screamed all of a sudden making Bruce jump.

 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Darcy said quickly worried for Bruce but he just laughed. 

 

“You can hear them already?” he asked taking out a small note pad and pen. 

 

“Now I can, but I smelt them first, they smell amaaaazing” answered Darcy practically jumping up and down in anticipation. 

 

Bruce got up laughing “I’ll leave you to your breakfast while I go get some equipment from the lab I’ll be back soon to start running some tests ok.”

 

Darcy either didn’t hear him or didn't care, as soon as Bucky and Steve stepped foot through the door Darcy was upon them in a flash grabbing the plate, with a stack of pancakes about a foot high, from Steve shouting “GIMME GIMME GIMME.”

 

“Jeez, Darce, take it easy kiddo! You nearly took my hand off” Steve said quickly pulling his hands away as Darcy yanked the plate from him at lightning speed. 

 

“Uh oh, I think that top up this morning has definitely had an impact. She wasn't moving that quick yesterday or this morning...” Bucky said raising his eyebrows to Steve and Bruce who could hardly drag his eyes away from Darcy who was shovelling food into her mouth at an unbelievable rate.

 

“Hmm..” answered Steve “but she didn't have a plate of pancakes in front of her yesterday or this morning?” 

 

“Interesting” Bruce said making more notes in his notebook. “You mentioned a “top up” Bucky?”

 

“Emm… punk you want to answer the good Doctor here” Bucky said eyeing Steve with a smug grin.

 

“Uhh... well… this morning… she kind of...well… the thing is…she..”

 

“ _ She _ gave Captain America a kick ass BJ, got carried away and swallowed ok?” Darcy interrupted him in between gargantuan mouthfuls of pancake and syrup.

 

All 4 of them stopped talking suddenly as a flash of bright, white light came through the windows from the sky outside which had turned a menacing grey. An almighty rumble of thunder followed practically shaking the windows from their frames. Then they heard the unmistakable baritone of the Thunder God himself bellow “LIGHTNING SISTER!?”

 

“That's my cue to leave now” Bruce said as he ran for the door.

 

All Bucky, Steve and Darcy could do was stare at each other as the realisation that it was too late to make a run for it dawned on them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for any comments on the last chapter - they are fab! As always keep the constructive criticism coming as well as any ideas for future direction. Sorry for the cliff hanger but the next chapter will defo have Thor's reaction to Darcy’s sandwich situation - promise! (it might just not be quite what you expect! ;))
> 
> Also sorry if you found the chat with Bruce boring. I was researching the serum and thought it would make an interesting convo for him and Darcy. Maybe just me!


	4. God of What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally catches up with our fave trio but his reaction isn't at all what Darcy expected, neither are Thor's own revelations...
> 
> (sorry this is a bit short but the next one will be longer - promise! xx)

All Bucky, Steve and Darcy could do was stare at each other as the realisation that it was too late to make a run for it dawned on them.

 

Thor's booming voice rang in their ears and all they could do was stand and stare at each other as if frozen where they stood.

 

Another deep rumble of thunder shook through the room and then the unmistakable “whoomph whoomph” of Mjölnir (undoubtedly accompanied by Thor) came hurtling towards them. A final flash lit the dark sky and seemed to unlock Steve and Bucky who each flew to Darcy's side in a protective stance that made Darcy's heart constrict at their protective (although probably useless) instincts.

 

Darcy physically cringed as an almighty crash of glass shattering finally, announced the arrival of Thor the Norse God of Thunder (her old boss/best friend’s boyfriend as well as one of her best friends who also happened to think of Darcy as his sister after she managed to tase him in mortal form and survived various end of the world scenarios).

 

His boots crunched over the broken glass and Darcy held her breath and closed her eyes. If Thor was going to kill them all she definitely didn't want to watch.

 

She couldn't begin to understand what was going on when she felt his familiar enormous arms engulf her and scoop her up off her feet in the kind of bear hug only a the 6’6 Prince of Asgard was capable of. 

 

“Lightning sister” he whispered as he nuzzled into her in a Thor hug as Darcy called it. The kind of hug you felt hours after with a lingering warmth of intense friendship and love. He was a damn good hugger. But why was he hugging her and not shouting or smashing up Bucky and Steve?

 

If she was confused before, things got a lot weirder as he put her back on the ground and then turned to Steve shouting “Shield Brother” giving him the same Thor hug treatment before turning to Bucky and doing the same. When he finally put Bucky down (then ruffled his hair affectionately, _what?_ ) he turned to look at all three of them as if he was a proud lioness inspecting her cubs. They all just stared at him in disbelief until Darcy finally found her voice and whispered “you’re not mad?”

 

“MAD!?” asked Thor laughing “why should I be mad? My dear friends have finally accepted each other into their hearts after many years of denial why should this displease me Darcy?”

 

“You knew!?” Darcy, Steve and Bucky all asked at the same time.

 

“Friends, you know me as a God of Thunder, a great warrior, but there was a time on Midgard when I was also known as the god of fertility” replied Thor smiling.

 

“ _ THE GOD OF WHAT!!? _ ” shouted Darcy panicking again.

 

Steve and Bucky’s eyes bugged out for a few seconds but they managed to hide their surprise better than Darcy. 

 

Thor boomed another loud laugh. “It is true” he continued “as a god of fertility in ancient times I was called upon to bless the earth that it may be fruitful and so too with unions and marriages that they may be fruitful. I know that such customs have changed on Midgard but I still possess the ability to know when Midgardians are in love with one another.” 

Thor gave them a few moments to process the information before turning to Darcy and taking her tiny hands in his unbelievably gentle, shovel like paws and stared into her eyes with heartbreaking earnesty she was sure only he was capable of.

 

"Darcy I have known since I met Steve and James many years ago that they would be your heart’s desire and you theirs. I had promised however, when I returned, that I would never again use my  _ gifts _ to interfere with the lives of Midgardians.”

“Lightening sister, to see your anguish these last years and keep this promise has been many times harder than any battle that I have fought in. The joy I feel to see you all together is sweeter than any victory, please say that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

 

Darcy had tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t believe that he had known the whole time how they had all felt about one another but she understood why he hadn't intervened and almost felt glad it had worked out this way without interference.

 

“Of course I can” she muttered as she wiped her tears away.

 

Thor released his grip and turned to Steve and Bucky. “Shield Brothers, fighting alongside you has always been a great honor to me however to now see your happy union with Darcy gives me the greatest honour. Will you too accept my apologies?”

 

Steve reached out to shake Thor’s hand in answer which Thor took and used to pull Steve into another massive Thor hug giving Bucky a moment to think. When Thor released Steve Bucky looked at Thor raised an eyebrow like only James Buchanan Barnes could, “Of course, no hard feelings big guy and thanks again for the mead on Friday night buddy.”

 

Thor looked at Bucky sheepishly, let out another room shaking laugh before pulling him into a hug too.

 

“Busted” Darcy said realising the God may have had more to do with them finally getting together than he was letting on. She was too distracted by other thoughts to care too much though. 

 

“So if you knew what was going on where have you been, Jane thinks you were asking Heimdall where I was, oh my god did Jane know this whole time too!?” Thor knowing about her feelings and not saying anything was one thing but her best friend whom she had spent hours divulging her deepest secret feelings to was quite another.

 

“Nay sister, she knows not of this gift.” replied Thor looking sheepish again. He looked around as if for something to help him explain himself. 

 

“You will remember in Peunte Antiguo when i regained my powers?”

 

“Of course I do” said Darcy rolling her eyes. Witnessing Thor coming, not only, back to life after getting battered by Loki’s destroyer but back to his true god self was something she would remember until the day she died.

 

“In that instant when I came back into my powers I knew what Jane felt for me. I was so arrogant before, used to the women of Asgard falling at my feet just because I was a Prince.  When I felt Jane’s love for me, I was amazed that such a woman could care for me as I did for her, that a woman of such passion and intellect should choose me to give her heart to was overwhelming.”

 

“At first I was to overwhelmed to put into words that I knew what she felt for me. Then of course i had to return to Asgard... the ache that I felt at our separation was mirrored by hears and I could feel her pain as well as mine. Nay I would not have Jane burdened with this knowledge. I would have her love me unselfconsciously, and untainted.  

  
  


“Hmmm” Darcy thought about it. She didn’t like the idea of Thor keeping secrets from Jane but then imagined that Steve and Bucky could actually  _ feel _ how much she loved them and began to unserstand what Thor was feeling. 

 

“Darcy?” Thor asked, “why are you here in the healing rooms? Are you injured?” he asked looking around, seeming to only just realise where he had found them.

 

Darcy looked at Steve and Bucky frantically trying to find a way to explain. “No, no I’m not hurt, Thor” she answered reassuring him, “quite the opposite actually…” she trailed off not sure what to say, how to explain.

 

“The serum” Bucky continued for her “it’s a long story but Darcy kind of accidently got  _ exposed _ to it and now she is like us, well not exactly like us cos it seems to work diff’rent on everyone”

 

“That’s what Bruce was saying he  was just here, he is gonna run some tests and see what we’re dealing with” Steve finished.

 

Thor looked between the three of them skeptically but just nodded. “Bruce is a great scientist I trust him to help you with this Darcy.” he said solemnly.

 

Darcy decided changing the subject was probably a great idea right about now. “So if you weren’t on Asgard where have you been?” Darcy asked.

 

“Attempting to make amends by distracting Antony to allow you all some time to ahh.. adjust to the the new arrangements you find yourselves in. Thor answered, “I challenged him to try and beat my new time on the Captains Course, he is still there I believe” Thor finished, eyes crinkling with mirth and delight.

Darcy rolled her eyes as the three men laughed and started discussing times and records. Darcy HATE, HATE, HATED the obstacle course that Steve had had built back when the new Avengers Facility was being set up. He was like a proud Dad whenever anyone mentioned it. The avengers were all obsessed with it. They had Friday draw up a meticulous league table with times and scores and records. 

 

The whole thing had always made Darcy feel so left out. They had all encouraged her to try it and set her own time (there were separate leagues for humans, non humans, enhanced humans). She refused for ages, feigning disinterest but eventually after everyone at the whole base had tried it (even Jane) she caved in and set her time (as everyone referred to your first try, setting a benchmark so to speak). It was the most humiliating experience of her entire life (and she had done some embarrassing shit in her time). She had the worst time of everyone on the base by  full 30 minutes.

 

Not anymore though! She thought to herself, finally she could take part and not humiliate herself she realised.

 

“Yes!!!” she yelled, startling the others.

 

“Oh no” said Bucky looking at her, “she’s got that look in her eye. Doll, what you plotting?” he asked, all to aware of how her mischievous brain worked. 

 

“I’m going to set my new time” she answered. Hands on hips feeling completely badass.

 

“Sweetheart, you sure that’s a good idea? Steve asked, pretty much resigned to the fact she would do whatever she wanted anyway.

 

“I think its the best idea ever” she answered and flounced out of the room to change.

 

Steve and Bucky just looked at each and grinned.


	5. Before and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy sets her time. Tony acts weird. A certain guilt riddled super soldier might have sneaked off during the excitement.

  
  


**Present**

 

Darcy stood in front of her bathroom mirror and finished pulling her unruly chestnut curls through the toughest hair elastic she owned. She straightened the tightest sports bra she owned (all bought by Nat in her failed attempts to train Darcy) and gave herself a stern look  _ “This is it, dont get scared now”  _  she thought.

 

She had acted tough in front of the boys (her boys- gah!) and she  _ was _ excited but she was definitely nervous too. Especially after running her plan by Bruce.

 

**1 hour earlier**

 

“That’s actually an excellent idea, we can compare your before and after times to see how the serum has affected your endurance. I'm assuming you haven't had any drastic changes to your exercise regime since last time?” Bruce said.

 

“Pffft” a distinctly Russian sounding snort of disdain came from behind the door of Bruce and Natasha’s rooms.

 

“Bruce! You said she wasn't listening!” Darcy groaned. 

 

Bruce pinched his nose in an exasperated manner, he hadn't even known she was in. He couldn't deny that the feeling of exasperation was accompanied by a frizzle of excitement. She could still surprise him after all this time. 

 

“Darcy… I'm sorry” Bruce began.

 

“Save it” she interrupted, she could tell he hadn't known she was eavesdropping. If Natasha could be relied upon to be a sneaky biatch, then Bruce could similarly be relied upon to be the most clueless man in the facility. The ying to her yang.

 

Darcy just muttered “I need to go change” and rushed off. She knew that wherever Nat was, Clint was bound to be nearby and the last thing she wanted was the whole team there watching.

  
  
  


**Present**

 

She automatically cringed as memories of her last attempt at the course flooded her mind. She tried to push them away. Things were different now. Things were  _ very  _ different now.

 

Darcy gave herself one final quick glance in the mirror (admiring her slightly more defined cheekbones and neckline -  _ yay for super serum! _ ) before grabbing a water bottle and heading out the door. 

 

As she walked outside and up to the huge grassy slope where the course was she felt like she couldn't stop swallowing as if she was physically trying to keep down her nerves. The loud hammering of her heart in her ears was definitely back too. 

 

Bucky and Steve were already there. Steve looked all business. This was his course and he took it way too seriously Darcy thought to herself as she caught up to them.

 

Bucky saw her first and scooped her up before she make the last few paces. To an onlooker he looked to lift and twirl her around before placing her back down with an embrace but as he had spun her he whispered “Tony is still here. Don't let him bother you”

 

She put on the bravest smile she could muster and turned to face her other nemesis, possibly greater than the assault course looming up in front of her.

 

Tony  _ fucking _ Stark. 

 

Tony and Darcy probably had the most epic of all love/hate relationships there had ever been. They gave each other the hardest of times never letting up on the near constant barrage of insults, taunts not to mention their long running prank war. 

 

“Lewis, you can’t seriously be about to do what I think you are? I thought you vowed to never even look at this course again let alone have another try? Just in the mood for humiliation?” said Tony

 

“Well I’m still working for you so I guess I must be a sucker for punishment. Steve - you ready?” she retorted as she marched right up to the starting line.

 

“Yeah but Darce remember you don’t-”

 

He didn’t finish though as she had already taken off at an incredible speed up the 40° hill in front of her. It was steep and as she made her way further up she waited for the inevitable burn in her legs and tightening of her chest to begin but neither came. She was running, fast, up a really steep hill and she wasn’t hyperventilating. She felt incredible. 

 

On her first attempt her legs had turned to jelly around half way.  So much so she had pretty much crawled to the top. Not this time though. She pushed down against the steep ground with her legs feeling the power in them make her feet grip the earth before pushing off further up the hill. She made it up in what felt like lightning speed. Gods, she thought, she really wished she could see Tony’s face.

 

Reaching the top, she turned and faced the next obstacle. About thirty tree stumps of varying heights to navigate over. The first was only about 3 ft tall then they got progressively taller until you had to balance on a 20 ft by 2ft footpost only to navigate back down via a rope, commando style. Last time she made it past 5 stumps before her legs shook so much they let her take a time penalty for fear of her hurting herself. Now she flew from stump to stump using her leg muscles to push herself between the logs while her super toned core muscles helped her to balance. Once at the top she grabbed the rope before swinging her feet under her, crossing her ankles over the rope and shimmying her way down in a way that felt almost  _ graceful _ !?

 

Two down, she thought to herself gleefully as she hit the ground and took off at a sprint towards the next obstacle. She reached it in next to no time and looked, what felt like, straight up at the 60 foot cargo net. She stopped to take a few deep breaths and as she did she noticed the noise for the first time, screaming and yelling. Alarmed, at first, she glanced round only to realise it was for her. She could see Jane, Nat and Wanda jumping up and down screaming encouragement at her while Clint was whistling with his fingers. Bucky had a massive smile on his face and flashed her a two thumbs up. Steve still looked all business glancing up at the big score board style league table that had the timer on. Tony looked like he to needed to pick his chin up off the floor. 

 

_ Yesss!  _ She thought before springing back into action. She took two quick steps back before launching herself at the enormous net in front of her. The first half went easy then she felt her muscles start to burn a bit, she pushed through though and even managed that flip she could only have dreamed of doing at the top before making her way down the other side. 

 

She was definitely starting to tire now, she could feel her leg muscles burning and was gulping in big lungfuls of air. She didn't stop though just kept running to the next stage. This time it was an elaborate monkey bar section that criss crossed at sharp angles and looked to go on for miles. She stood up onto the starter block and jumped off reaching out for the first rung. After a few she realised this was just what she needed, her arms weren’t so tired and she didn’t even need to let her arms meet on each one. She was properly swinging between each bar in fluid movements. She almost felt giddy with delight.  _ Who am I _ , she thought to herself as she neared the end that she could barely even see when she had started.

 

She skillfully launched herself off the last bar, landed perfectly on bent knees and took off at speed (on her now rested legs) up another impossibly steep slope. This one was somehow steeper than the first and unlike that grassy slope this one was all loose gravel.  She made it almost a quarter of the way before her feet began to slide. She could hear Tony snarking gleefully, “That’ll slow her down…”

 

She scrambled trying to find purchase on the shifting rocks beneath her beginning to panic when she heard Bucky yelling at her “push your legs down Darce, just keep pushing!” She concentrated on her legs muscles willing them to push down and steady herself. She began to make purchase as the sky gave a rumble and the rain started. At first hampered by the rain pouring over her she realised the ground under the gravel was getting sticky with mud making it easier to finish the ever steepening last section. 

 

She made it to the top finally and turned to face her route back down towards the start where she knew now everyone was waiting for her. She tried to push her nervousness aside and began to pick up her now aching legs for the last section. A steep downhill tire obstacle that forced her to jump between each tire lifting her knees up high to get over each one. Not just normal car tires though. Monster truck tyres of which there were about 40 leading down to the finish. She gritted her teeth and gave it all she could. Pushing her new body to its limits.

 

She made it over the last set of massive tires and ran full pelt over the line before collapsing on the ground in a muddy, sweaty heap. Jane raced over to her and Thor scooped her up and put her on his shoulder lifting Mjölner on the other side in delight, the rain got heavier for a moment and she realised her shield brother had maybe gotten a little over excited watching her. He carried her victoriously with the rest of the team cheering her, hugging her and clapping her on the back when he finally put her down. 

 

She searched around for Bucky and Steve wanting them to share in her joy but she couldn't see them through the throng bodies and rain. Finally she spotted Bucky pushing through the others. He scooped her up, pushed the wet, muddy tendrils of hair out of her face, before catching her lips in a searing kiss.

 

She felt nothing but pure elation in that moment and as they broke apart he gently moved his metal hand that had been cupping her face down and under her chin to lift it so she could see the league table above his head.

 

Thor lead it with a time of 4.30mins, then Iron Man 5.16, Steve at 6.47, Bucky 7.11, Natasha 8.54, Clint 9.30, Sam 10.08, Tony 12.77 (no suit), Wanda 14.68, Pepper 17.36, Jane 24.35. Vision had deemed it an unnecessary task and no matter how much Tony prodded he couldn’t be persuaded to take part. Bruce had an “N/A” next to his name as the one time he had tried it he hulked out and broke half the course.

 

Darcy’s name was under Janes with a time of 46.98 but as she watched it it disappeared and then reappeared between Nat and Clint with a time of 9.14.

 

She turned around and was face to face with Tony. The last thing she needed was him ruining her buzz but he just held up his hand for a high five.

 

“Good job kid” he said as she smacked her hand against his. 

 

Darcy nearly choked, this was very unlike Tony. She wondered if Steve had something to with his new found tact. She turned around to find him only to be scooped up by Bucky for another kiss. “You have no idea how amazing that was to watch doll, well done.”

 

“Tony’s face?” she asked, smirking. 

 

“Too busy watching you, but don’t worry,” he added seeing her face fall, “I had Friday record him during the whole thing. Why don’t we go watch it to celebrate and get you some food” he said laughing as her eyes lit up.

 

The thought of watching Tony’s face while she smashed his time on the course was one of the most satisfying thoughts she could imagine, but as soon as Bucky mentioned food she couldn’t care less about her billionaire, pain in her ass, boss.

 

She turned and ran for the showers shouting out food orders to Friday as she went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. The fact that this chapter has sat on my computer for nearly 8 months will tell you how I feel about it. I don't wike it. Writing actiony stuff is hard! and I had no idea what an assault course at the Avengers Facility would actually be like. I took some inspiration from broken skull challenge (i loooove that show!) but i have no idea if the times and rankings are even barely realistic?
> 
> As always any constructive feedback is always greatly appreciated. The next chapter is started and I think will be easier so I hope it wont be so long until the next update. Thanks if you have stayed with it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to continue this so if you like it please let me know or have any suggestions/ criticisms (not too harsh I'm new!)


End file.
